


Missing Bits

by MassiveSpaceWren



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Assemble - Freeform, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Villain Steve Rogers, Villain Tony Stark, not really a villain, the dark avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some scenes that really should have been in Avengers Assemble season 2 episode 9, "The Dark Avengers".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Bits

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Cap-Im tiny reverse Bang and for the Stony Bingo. The story will probably be a bit confusing if you haven't seen Avengers Assemble season 2 episode 9, "The Dark Avengers".

This should be easy.  
Tony Stark stood in front of the monitor and was typing fast, face plate open and gauntlets lying next to him on the table. He couldn't contain a smirk. Those idiots. He let the Squadron think that taking it off the grid would protect their information, but if you couldn't hack the software, you could still hack the hardware. Breaking and entering was daily business for a villain like Iron Man.  
  
With the information still downloading, he took a moment to flip the faceplate down and check his surroundings. He didn't have much time.  
Moments later, the far wall was torn down and Zarda broke through the debris.  
  
"You will not get away with this, villain!"  
  
She jumped towards him, but Tony was already putting on his gauntlets and sprinting in the direction of the exit. One hit from Hyperion sent him flying through the walls and into the street. Tony grit his teeth and got up, firing a few repulsor blasts at Hyperion. With him and Zarda here, the others couldn't be too far away. Tony didn't want to fight them, he wanted to get away with the information he had copied.  
  
Another hit from Zarda sent Tony crashing into the pavement, missing the bystanders by only a few feet. He looked around hastily, breathing hard. Too many people around, so no rockets or grenades. He flew a few feet up, shooting at Zarda with his repulsors.  
  
"Some heroes you are, can't even protect your own facilities!", he taunted, evading Hyperion's punches. When a punch brought him close enough, Tony set off his flash grenade. It exploded directly in front of Hyperion's eyes, close enough to actually blind him for a few seconds. Tony didn't waste any time and flew off at full speed.  
  
  
~~  
  
  
The Captain ducked around a corner, out of sight of the men approaching. Something wasn't right. A simple trade with the goons working for AIM was what he had planned, but these people rubbed him the wrong way. He strained his hearing and caught a few pieces of whispered conversation.  
  
"... do not engage him alone, and do not underestimate him..."  
  
Steve smiled to himself. A police setup to catch him, they should know better than this. He wasn't at the top of the most wanted list for nothing. Chuckling to himself quietly, he snuck behind some containers to wait until they passed his hideout. They wouldn't walk away from this.  
  
He threw his shield and jumped out towards one of the men.  
Before the others knew he was there, the first two went down with a hit from his shield and a punch to the back of the head. Steve did not give them time to grasp the situation. He leaped towards the next man, catching the shield mid-jump and knocked him out before he could draw his gun.  
  
A well-aimed kick broke the leg of the next man, while the shouting started. Steve raised his shield against the rain of bullets, sprinting into group of people. The policemen hesitated, not wanting to shoot their partners. Steve threw his shield at the man who seemed to be in charge and grabbed the person next to him to use him as a shield.  
  
Incapacitating the rest of the terrified officers was child's play.  
  
When Steve looked around, he saw one of them getting up groggily and trying to run for it. With a swift motion he kicked the feet from under him and pushed him to the ground with a boot on his back.  
  
Steve raised his shield for the killing blow.  
  
He hesitated. This... this wasn't right. His grip on the shield was shaking. But … he was the Captain, one of the most notorious villains in New York. He clenched his teeth and stared at the man pinned under his boot. He couldn't do it.  
  
A groan behind him startled him out of his musings and he looked around. Police sirens sounded, only a few streets away. Sparing the man under him a last glance, he ran towards the next building, climbed the fire escape and dissappeared to the roof. The night air on his run started to clear his head.  
  
There was something wrong here. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, how he was supposed to be. Something was happening. And he was going to find out what.  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
It was still a few hours until dawn when Tony took the armor out to fly reconnaissance.  
After seeing himself with the other villains through Doctor Spectrum's weird powers, he had been planning. Something was up, and he'd get to the bottom of it. So far the Squadron had always thrown a wrench in his plans, one way or another. Maybe teaming up was the way to go.  
  
He had replayed the footage he had gathered in the last few days almost all night. Hawkeye, and his stupid weapon from the palaeolithic age. Yet he had the feeling he might make a helpful addtion. And wasn't that weird. He had a unusual urge to upgrade Black Widow's Widow Bites. When he wasn't paying too much attention, the Hulk's raging filled him with respect rather than terror. Falcon's hacking abilities actually seemed ... well, not terrible. And someone like Thor on his team would probably make the Squadron sweat.  
  
He had been staring at the only bad, grainy video he had of the Captain. Word was that he hadn't been seen in some time. He should be afraid of meeting him, as the myth was that no one ever found him or no one survived finding him, but somehow he was not. He had looked through all the rumors, all the supposed sightings again. That narrowed the location of the Captain's hideout down, though there sitll was much ground to cover.  
  
Now, as he was flying over Brooklyn, his eyes fell on an old brownstone. He couldn't shake the feeling that this was the right place.  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
Steve was woken by the sound of the front door opening. He was out of bed a moment later, already halfway into his costume, and grabbing his shield. How did anyone find this place!?  
The ground floor was one big room, with enough space for Steve to exercise. He grit his teeth, ready to fight, and hid in the stairwell to get a look at the intruder.  
  
Iron Man.  
  
Steve went though a number of attack plans in his head and dissmissed them again. A heavily armored and armed foe would be hard to take down. He grabbed his cowl and put it on, settling on a sneak attack plan, perfect from where he was hidden, behind the intruder.  
  
On a whim, the Captain stepped out of the shadows with his shield raised.  
  
"Find what you were looking for yet?", he said, smirking.  
  
Iron Man spun around, repulsors powering up and hands raised, but somehow Steve thought he was just startled and not looking for a fight.  
  
"Well I have now... the infamous Captain. I thought you'd be taller", he chuckeled while lowering his hands.  
  
"And I thought you'd be harder to surprise." Steve smiled. "You should pay more attention on watching your back, but you probably rely on your tech too much for that."  
  
Iron Man tilted his head. "Hey, the tech doesn't really have a back, so that should work out fine."  
  
Steve chuckled. Wait. What was he doing here, bantering with a supervillain? He shook his head and set his mouth in a grim line. "What do you want?"  
  
"Well, Cap, I was fighting the Squadron the other day, when Doctor Spectrum's powers accidentaly gave me a glimpse at what could be. Imagine this. A team so strong, even the Squadron can't beat us. You, me, a bunch of others..." Steve took an involuntary step closer, almost ready to agree on the spot. "… A team of supervillains. Imagine how simple it would be to take the squadron apart. We could easily rule the world, get rid of everyone who is in our way!"  
  
Steve jerked back and clenched his fists before raising his chin. "No. And now get out." He turned to leave, when Iron Man's hand grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip. Steve brought the shield down on the gauntlet, cursing. The next attack was aimed for Iron Man's helmet and he stumbled back. Steve was thrown off his feet by a repulsor blast, but got up fast to jump towards Iron Man.  
  
They fought, Steve ducking and evading the repulsor blasts instinctively, Iron Man blocking his punches. Even when Steve tried to hit him with his ricocheting shield he seemed to see it coming. Eventually, Iron Man managed to get a hand around Steve's neck. He tried to pry it loose, expecting his windpipe to be crushed in a second. Suddenly, Iron Man flinched back and let his neck go. Steve dropped to the ground, kicked Iron Man's legs out from under him and kneeled on his chest with his raised shield.  
  
He hesitated. Somehow his first thought was about helping him up again, now that Steve had won. It didn't make any sense, he shouldn't hesitate to finish it and not feel unthreatened by the man who had just fought him.  
  
Steve got up slowly, lowering his shield and holding out a hand to Iron Man to help him up. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Iron Man grabbed his hand and let himself be pulled up.  
  
"So.... a team-up, you say...?"  
  
  
~~  
  
  
Tony looked at the other villains gathered in his quinjet. Or should he say heroes? They were a team of heroes outside of this fake reality. Huh, him, a hero, who would have thought?  
  
He barely had a moment to think about it before the quinjet shook from Nighthawk's attack. It took less than that to identify the bomb Nighthawk had left behind. Iron Man grabbed it, the short talk with Cap confirming what he thought: This wasn't reality. At least he hoped. Tony looked at the Captain again. If he was sure this wasn't real, Tony would believe him.  
  
Iron Man's repulsors took him away from the quinjet fast, before the bomb exploded and everything went black.  
  
  
~~  
  
  
Steve stood by the tower's floor-to-ceiling windows, staring out, but not really seeing. Everything was back to normal, the artificial reality erased. He still tried to come to terms with all the things that happened today.  
  
Behind him, Tony grabbed a Starkpad and turned to leave.  
  
"Tony." Steve stared at the city below for a few moments before turning around. Tony still wasn't looking at him, but Steve could see his back tense.  
  
"Tony...", he sighed, walking towards him, "… What you did today, I-"  
  
"Steve, come on, it was nothing, I knew that wasn't real."  
  
"No, you just suspected it wasn't real." He grabbed Tony by the shoulders, turning him around to face him, but couldn't meet his eyes. "I- ... I thought I had lost you." Slowly Steve slung his arms around Tony, holding him close, willing him to understand. He felt the other man relaxing in his embrace. "Please don't do that to me again", he whispered. Tony just gave a short nod and huddled closer.


End file.
